Briefe
by ensigniago
Summary: Die Jungs bekommen Briefe. Ein Grund zur Freude für die meisten. Nur Kinch scheint seinen Brief nicht lesen zu wollen.


Briefe

------

Disclaimer: Nicht meine, ich spiel nur mit ihnen und stelle sie danach zurück ins Regal.

-----

Schultz betrat mit einem breiten Grinsen die Baracke 2. Endlich gab es wieder die von den Gefangenen heißersehnten Briefe. Und er war sich sicher, dass der eine oder andere Schokoriegel für ihn abfiel. Schließlich waren die Jungs, seine Jungs, doch immer gut drauf, wenn sie Nachrichten aus der Heimat bekamen.

Die Gefangenen sahen auch sofort den Stapel Briefe in Schultz' Hand und umringten ihn.

LeBeau schrie entzückt auf: "Jacqueline! Endlich schreibt sie mir!"

Newkirk grinste breit als er einen Brief von Mary, einen von Carla, einen von Suzy und einen von Jane in Empfang nahm.

"Schultzie, haben Sie welche unterschlagen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Jill auch schrieben wollte. Oder haben Sie den als Bettlektüre für sich eingesackt?"

Schultz sah ihn an. "Ich schwöre, dass ich keinen Brief gelesen habe. Aber diese Suzy..."Er verdrehte verzückt die Augen.

Carter öffnete schnell seinen Brief und lächelte.

"Mary Jane hat geschrieben. Sie sagt, dass sie mich noch immer liebt und auf mich warten wird."

Er drückte den Brief glücklich an sich.

Newkirk strich ihm über den Kopf. "Das freut mich für dich, Kleiner."

Hogan öffnete seinen ersten Brief und grinste. "Ich wette meine Ma schreibt mir als letztes, dass ich genug essen soll." Er blätterte zum Ende und nickte. "Ja, wie jedes Mal."

Peter konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welchen er zuerst lesen soll und entschloß sich für die alphabetische Reihenfolge, öffnete Carlas Brief zuerst.

"Hört euch das an. 'Peter, ich warte sehnsüchtig auf Deine Rückkehr und kann leider nur in Gedanken Deinen Körper mit heißen Küssen bedecken. Ich vermisse Deinen pulsierenden...Ich hör lieber auf, das ist zu privat." Er grinste die anderen frech an.

Schultz hörte fasziniert zu und schloß die Augen, sah jetzt auf, den letzten Brief in der Hand. "Sergeant Kinchloe, hier der ist für Sie." Er überreichte Kinch den Brief und sah die Jungs erwartungsvoll an.

Kinch starrte auf den Brief, erkannte die Schrift und erstarrte.

Hogan steckte Schultz zwei Schokoriegel zu und bugsierte den mampfenden Feldwebel aus der Baracke.

Jeder war in seinen Brief vertieft, nur Kinch starrte weiter darauf ohne ihn geöffnet zu haben. Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich und legte den Brief auf sein Bett, ging zu seinem Spind um etwas zu suchen. Hogan nutzte diesen Moment und warf einen Blick auf den Brief, nahm ihn in die Hand.

Kinch sah das aus dem Augenwinkel und sagte sehr scharf: "Sir, lassen Sie den Brief liegen."  
Hogan sah ihn erstaunt an und ließ den Brief zurückfallen. Kinch funkelte ihn böse an und nahm etwas aus dem Spind, griff nach dem Brief und verschwand wortlos im Tunnel.

Die anderen sahen ihm nach und dann fragend zu Hogan, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Es sah nach einer Kinderschrift aus."

Peter fragte erstaunt: "Kinch hat ein Kind?"

Carter blickte verwundert auf: "Das geht doch nicht, er ist doch nicht mal verheiratet."

Peter seufzte auf und Hogan schob ihm die Mütze ins Gesicht.

Nur LeBeau sah traurig zum Tunnel.

"Ich... ich geh ihm mal nach."

Als Louis den Funkraum betrat, sah er Kinch, wie der immer noch den geschlossenen Brief anstarrte. Er stellte sich zu ihm.

"Kinch, kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte er zaghaft.

Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf, sah nicht auf.

"Bitte laß mich in Ruhe."

Louis merkte, dass er ihn besser allein lassen sollte und ging leise wieder nach oben. Er versuchte sich auf seinen Brief zu konzentrieren, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht.

Kinch kam nur zum Appell kurz nach oben und mied die Blicke der anderen, Hogan zog ihn kurz zur Seite und sprach eindringlich auf ihn ein.

"Kinch, wenn du über etwas reden willst, komm zu mir."  
Der nickte nur kurz und ging wieder in den Tunnel. Hogan sah ihm besorgt nach, er war sich sicher, auch wenn Kinch nicht immer am scherzen war, diese Traurigkeit passte einfach nicht zu ihm. Er wollte zu gern wissen, was in diesem Brief stand.

Die nächsten Tage war Kinch die meiste Zeit im Tunnel und tat so als würde er an etwas herum schrauben.

Hogan verstand nicht viel von Technik, aber selbst er sah, dass Kinch sinnloses tat. Am vierten Tag beschloß er ihn endlich darauf anzusprechen, aber nicht direkt.

"Kinch, was ist mit einer guten Partie Schach?"

Der Sergeant sah nicht auf.

"Nein danke, Sir. Aber fragen Sie doch Carter."

"Eigentlich dachte ich an eine Herausforderung und kein Kinderschach."  
Kinch lächelte leicht, aber es war nicht erkennbar ob aus Höflichkeit oder über den Scherz.

"Kinch bitte. Ich frage dich als Freund."

Er sah kurz zu Hogan auf.

"Okay, heute abend nach dem Appell."  
Hogan lächelte erleichtert und nickte.

"Wunderbar, danke."

Kinch sah ihm seufzend nach und starrte dann wieder vor sich hin.

Nach dem Appell sah er fragend zu Hogan, der auf sein Büro deutete. Sie gingen hinein und setzten sich an das vorbereitete Schachbrett. Kinch eröffnete die Partie. Doch nach wenigen Zügen waren beide schon in einer ausweglosen Situation. Kinch sah auf.

"Es ist nicht das Schachspiel, dass Sie beschäftigt, Sir."

Hogan sah ihm in die Augen.

"Nein, mich interessiert, warum du so... abwesend bist. Es hat mit dem Brief zu tun, richtig? Kinch bitte sag mir, was los ist."

Kinch sah ihn an und zog den immer noch ungeöffneten Brief aus seiner Tasche.

"Lesen Sie ihn."

Hogan schüttelte den Kopf.

"Kinch, es ist doch dein..."

Er unterbrach ihn, drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand.

"Lesen Sie ihn und Sie werden es verstehen."

Hogan öffnete unsicher den Brief. Er hatte kein Problem damit Klinks Post zu lesen, auch die private. Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Er faltete das Papier auseinander und las den in Kinderschrift geschriebenen Brief:

"Hallo Onkel Ivan!

Ja, es ist passiert. Du hast gesagt, ich soll Dir erst schreiben, wenn es passiert ist.

Gestern Nacht ist Mom gestorben. Sie war wieder im Krankenhaus. Ich war bei ihr. Sie hat gelächelt. Sie hat an uns gedacht.

Da Du ja im Krieg bist, wohne ich bei Oma und Opa, weil sie mein Leumund sind..."

Kinch lächelte. "Vormund, er vertauscht das immer."

Hogan las weiter:

"...während Du nicht da bist.

Mom wird nächste Woche direkt neben Daddy begraben. Dann sind sie wieder zusammen.

Ich hoffe Du kommst bald zu mir und Oma und Opa zurück.

Die Kinder hier sind zwar nett, aber sie sehen mich immer so komisch an. Irgendwie haben sie Angst vor mir.

Ich liebe Oma und Opa, aber es wäre viel schöner bei Dir zu wohnen.

Dein Neffe James"

Hogan sah ihn an, hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Dein Neffe, wie alt ist er?"

Kinch sah zu Boden. "In zwei Wochen wird er neun."

Hogan ging zu ihm, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und gab ihm den Brief zurück. Leise fragte er:

"Willst du hin? Willst du zu ihm?"

Kinch starrte ihn schweigend an, zog ein Bild aus seiner Tasche.

Es war das Bild, dass er aus seinem Spind genommen hatte als er den Brief bekam.

"Es wäre das beste für ihn."

Er zeigte Hogan das Foto, das ein normales Familienbild war, doch das in einer Gruppe von Weißen eine schwarze Frau und einen kleinen dunkelhäutigen Jungen zeigte.

"Er fühlt sich nicht wirklich wohl bei ihnen, das liest man."

Hogan nickte und sah Kinch nachdenklich an.


End file.
